The best biostimulators and energetically rich products are the preparations developed from bee hive products. The preparation “Tonus” is known, which was developed from pollen and milk sugar (lactose). This preparation is produced by company “Biokor”. However, this preparation does not contain a multivitamin complex or any vital microelements. Its effect on a human body is explained strictly by the presence of pollen, which could complicate the interpretation of biological activity of the “Tonus” as it becomes necessary to know precisely when the pollen was collected and from what plants. The closest prototypes to the invention in terms of the technical substance and achievable result are the natural multivitamin complex Leveton (RU 2,066,963 filed 1993 Oct. 20) and APILAR tablets (RU 2,233,666 filed 2002 Dec. 30) based on drone brood.
According to RU 2,066,963, Leveton contains pollen (pollen load), leuzea (Rhaponticum carthamoides), ascorbic acid, alpha-tocopherol acetate, propolis, calcium stearate, talc and lactose at the following ingredient ratio (wt. %): Pollen (pollen load): 50-51; Rhaponticum carthamoides: 10; Ascorbic acid: 3.0-3.5: Alpha-tocopherol acetate: 0.15; Propolis: 2; Calcium stearate: 0.92-0.95; Talc—3; Lactose—the balance.
Leveton effect is caused by a synergism of its ingredients: accurately dosed vitamins and phytoecdysteroid donors—Rhaponticum carthamoides and pollen (pollen load).
The objective of the development of Leveton was the creation of such a preparation, the main action mechanism of which would be influencing metabolism within cells. The preparation renders not only general strengthening and tonic effect on human body, but is also recommended for a preventive maintenance of the central nervous system dysfunction, treatment of prostate and erectile dysfunction.”
According to RU 2,233,666. “APILAR“tablets have” . . . an anabolic and actoprotecting effect, the tablets containing adsorbed homogenate of drone brood (the homogenate, lactose, pectin, preservatives—sorbic and citric acids), as well as calcium stearate and flavorant as auxiliary substances at the following ingredient ratio in tablet mass per 100 tablets, g: Drone brood homogenate: 12.0-14.5; Lactose: 30.0-38.0; Pectin: 3.0-5.0; Sorbic acid: 0.1-0.4; Citric acid: 0.03-0.5; Sweetener: 0.05-0.5; Calcium stearate: 0.5-1.0; Flavorant: 0.1-0.5”
The prototypes have the following disadvantages: In the R. D. Seifulla's patent RU 2,066,963, the preparation targets the general strengthening and tonic effect on a human body. No information can be found in RU 2,066,963 with regard to the increase of muscle weight in athletes, maintenance of testosterone level, anabolic, anticatabolic or testosterone level effects. In addition, the preparation disclosed in RU 2,066,963 has substantial disadvantages, such as: (1) allergic effect of pollen; (2) rapid loss of the biological value of pollen during storage—a sharp decrease in activity versus time, as well as a destructive effect of temperature. Existing preservation technologies cannot guarantee complete preservation of pollen ingredients. A part of vitamins and amino acids is destroyed during the drying stage. Bees receiving pollen stored for a year in a refrigerator, have produced 56% less brood than those receiving fresh pollen. i.e. about half of the nutritious activity of flower pollen is lost. (3) Differences in chemical composition. Although Leveton is produced from pollen collected from miscellaneous herbs, the chemical composition of pollen varies from batch to batch, which makes the preparation unstable and should be taken into consideration by a coach when prescribing Leveton. (4) Intake method. The most effective method of pollen intake is sublingual, otherwise multiple useful substances contained in pollen are destroyed by digestive juices of the stomach. However, not all the people can tolerate such intake method.
Disadvantages of the APILAR tablets (RU 2,233,666 by D. S. Lazaryan) are the following: (1) Short shelf life and the need to be stored in a refrigerator. This can be explained as follows: Drone brood deteriorates very quickly. While royal jelly is acidic (pH=3.5-4.5) and, thus, possesses bactericidal properties, drone brood is neutral (pH=6.11±0.11), and, therefore, deteriorates quickly. It can be stored for no longer than 1 hour. Using after that can result in poisoning. (see Krivtsov N. I. et al., Theory and means of apitherapy. Publishing house OOO PKF “Komilfo”, 2007). Therefore, APILAR tablets should be stored in a refrigerator and have a shelf life of 6 months. (0.2) It is noteworthy, that anabolic activity of APILAR tablets declared in RU 2,233,666 is not supported by its disclosure. Referring to Table 1 of this patent, the gain of weight in animals was as follows: when using placebo—15.91%; with Apilac—22.98%; and with APILAR tablets—only 13.53%, i.e. less than in case of placebo. For that very reason, APILAR tablets have not found the application in sports. Also, nowhere in RU 2,233,666 can a reference be found with regard to maintenance of testosterone level, anticatabolic and testosterone level effects.
Both prototypes have substantial disadvantages, which prevented their extended application in sports.